OH SHIT!
by deaththekids sis
Summary: When maka is in her own personal hell can kid pull her out or will she suffer alone until she dies .rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**welcome to Oh shit! I don't own soul eater and I like reviews sorry if this seems rushed it's just because I wrote this already and my sister managed to delete it ... damn it **

* * *

Maka was walking home from school because soul took off after he was yelled at by . " stupid fucking soul he gets in trouble and I get to walk in the rain" maka said angrily but was startled by a voice " I didn't think you were much of a profanity user "the voice said . " shut up kid" said maka to the boy riding beezulbub " hop on maka " kid said to the meister as she gave him a confused look . " fine " she said and took the shinagamis hand and clung to his jacket as he helped her onto the board. " kid please don't go to fast or high" maka said as kid chuckled quietly " sorry no promises " he said and went as high and fast as the board would allow making maka bury her face into his jacket as he laughed before slowing down and going closer to the ground " sorry it's just to fun to not mess with you " he said and the rest of the ride went by quietly until kid arrived at maka`s apartment building. " Well thanks kid " maka said as she went inside " yea welcome " kid said before taking off .

" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN !" Soul yelled at the meister." I HAD TO WALK HOME BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING A LITTLE BITCH !" Maka yelled back . Soul looked at maka and she instantly regretted speaking " DID YOU FORGET ABOUT WHAT I DID FOR YOU EVERYTHING I DO IS FOR YOU AND STILL YOU DISOBEY ME!" Soul screamed and slapped maka . Soul continued to beat maka before throwing her into her room.

" Hey kid where have you been " Liz said as her meister walked in " I gave maka a ride home " kid said nonchalantly. " ohhhhh did you now are ya sure there wasn't any kissing " Liz teased, " you wish " kid said before running into his room " I do wish , I wish you two would get together already" the weapon said to herself .

Maka Sat in her room as tears streamed down her face , bruises and cuts covered her body. Maka was listening to her evanescence CD and singing along with the song ""holding my last breath deep inside myself for all my thoughts of you sweet rapture life it ends here tonight" maka sang as she watched the bruises and cuts heal themself. " soul I never asked you to become a hybrid like me " maka said to herself As her wings circled around her. Maka was a vampire angel hybrid and there were only four in existence it was her , tsubaki , crona and soul . Maka`s wings were black with barely any white , her wings were known as tainted wings , tsubaki had blue wings with a black outline and crona had Black wings with a pink outline. Souls wings were white , completely white and he was loved by all angels but maka`s love was towards another man something soul didn't like at all.

Crona winced as pain ripped threw his body " soul's hurting maka again " he whispered to himself as he hugged his knees . The three angels with different wings were punished for being different they had to have their bodies connected by their souls meaning that they could feel each other's pain and it hurt the hybrid to know maka was being hurt ." I wish I could tell someone but if I do soul might hurt maka " crona said as ragnorock hugged the boy , the demon sword had become nicer to the angels after finding out that soul was beating maka . " I wish I could tell but that would definitely end with maka being dead " he said sadly .

Tsubaki was in her room crying " maka please be okay " she cried as pain ripped threw her wave after wave as soul hit the meister before the pain stopped - he must have put her in her room - tsubaki thought as black star came in to see his weapon crying " tsu are you okay ? " black star said calmly, something that didn't happen often. " Oh black star my friend is being hurt but I can't help them " tsubaki cried " who is it " black star pried . " I can't t-tell you I -if I do they m-m-might dieeee" the girl cried as black star held her " please tsubaki tell me I might be able to help " he pleaded " I can't " tsubaki said .

Maka Sat in her room silently praying that no one heard soul yell . " I'm sorry angels it's my fault your in pain " maka said as tears once again streamed down her face " mama I'm sorry I disappoint you , you probably hate me now " maka cried as she looked into the sky " kid , black star , please somebody save me from this hell " she said before curling into her bed almost willing herself to disappear .

Kid sat in his room thinking of maka ,as was crona and tsubaki but they had different reasons to wonder about the blond meister . The hybrids wondered if she was alright and kid wondered if she liked him , all this happened while Kami albarn, head angel , looked down in sadness , " my poor baby girl already kicked out of heaven now she has to deal with this pain ... I'm sorry baby girl " Kami cried as she watched her daughter try and fail to fall asleep .

No one knew about angels or vampires that's how things would be but when one calls out for help will everything fall or... Will ... she ... DIE.

* * *

**I tried to make this as long as possible but you can only stretch something so far before it breaks . Anyway please review and I'll see you in the next chapter : D**


	2. not a chapter

For some reason won't show up so sorry for any confusion


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the review please no forcing I write for fun any way here's the real chapter 2 and for some reason didn't show up in the chapters so blah blah blah I don't own soul eater blah blah blah

* * *

* the next day *

As maka sat in class she thought of how nice kid was to her ,- does he know , is his kindness just ... pity - maka thought depressingly . Soul sat next to maka and saw her spacing out but thought she was staring and followed her gaze - she`s staring at that damn reaper - he thought angrily. " You better stop staring at kid you half breed or you'll be getting a worse punishment then a beating " soul growled and maka whimpered " soul I was just thinking " maka said trying to explain and not cause the other angels any pain . " just don't forget I won't hesitate to beat you senseless" soul threatened .

Kid was sitting in class when he felt maka`s soul become disturbed . - what's going on ... I'll ask her later - he thought as her soul calmed down . " Hey kid is something wrong ? " Liz asked " I - uh nothing it's fine " kid said before pretending to take notes . Crona and tsubaki Sat next to each other and , quivering in fear , watched soul threaten maka . " why can't we just help her , you know tell kid and ask him to pretend like nothing's happening " crona said until ragnorock came out " that would get maka killed for sure , soul would never give up until he causes her pain that she really won't forget " the weapon said . " but what if we ask him to at least get maka out of there and we can think from then on " tsubaki suggested ," no do you think soul would really let maka out of his sight " ragnorock said " yea good point " crona whispered as they watched a single tear roll down maka`s cheek .

*** after school ***

Kid found maka near her locker and decided to talk to her . " Hey maka where's soul ? " kid asked " oh uh he got in trouble again so he took off " she replied " not the best weapon is he " " he's fine really just has a short temper " " okay well was something wrong earlier because your soul was everywhere" kid said looking maka in the eye . " Oh I'm fine just thinking about my mom " maka replied sadly - I don't want to lie to him but if soul finds out I told him , he'll kill us for sure - maka thought .

" I saw you talking to kid " soul said when maka got home " WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU TRYING TO DO HUH !" Soul yelled and the beatings began again . Kid sat in his living room wondering about maka and decided to visit her . " Hey Liz I'm gonna go to maka`s apartment !" Kid yelled before leaving the gallows " have fun " Liz yelled back . 15 minutes later kid was knocking on the door " hey soul are ya there " he asked , upon no answer kid looked for a soul and only saw a very distressed and very hurt soul that looked very familiar . " maka " he said before climbing onto beezulbub and going towards her window " hey ma- " kid stopped mid sentence as he saw the petty girl curled into a ball . " Lord death what happened to you " kid asked rushing into her room and holding the crying meister . " soul h-he " but maka was cut off by the front door slamming " MAKA WHERE ARE YOU ! " Soul yelled " stay here " maka whispered before getting up and going down stairs ." I'm right here soul " kid heard her say , her voice hoarse from crying and screaming . " I got your damn groceries now go make dinner " soul ordered and kid wanted nothing more than to punch the bastard in the face . " clean your self up blackstars coming over " soul said and the small steps of maka coming up the stairs were heard. " maka I'm taking you out of here " kid whispered as maka came in ," I can't soul would hurt both of us if I leave " maka said . " I don't give a damn maka I'm not leaving you here to get hurt " kid said leaving no room for argument " what I'm I supposed to do about black star " maka said " we'll explain later okay but for now lets go before soul comes to check on you " kid said picking up maka bridal style and hopped on beezulbub riding to the manor .

Maka fell asleep on the ride , - soul must have really taken a lot out of her - kid thought looking at the girl as a tear rolled down his cheek - she's so strong yet soul managed to break her - " I'm sorry maka I should have known something wasn't right " kid whispered before the gallows came into view .

If anyone was to listen , in the distance you could hear the angered yell of a weapon upon finding his meister gone . " maka where ever you are , I will find you and not even the angels will be able to keep you out of heaven because God will pity you so much " soul growled looking out maka`s open window .


	4. Chapter 4

**here we go chapter 3 **

**I don't own soul eater**

* * *

Kid put maka down in one of the rooms and laid next to her , - I'm sorry maka - he thought still blaming himself for the broken girls bruises . He moved a stray hair from the girls face and she nuzzled closer to kid letting out a little whimper . Maka slept peacefully and to kid it was a relief that her bruises disappeared - hideous marks from a demon soul - kid thought bitterly but his anger was suppressed by curiosity - how did she heal so quickly - .

Maka was in her own world , kid brought her out of hell yet put her in more danger then ever not only from soul but ... it was to horrible to think about . A warmth beside her made maka feel safe so she cuddled up to it. Kid , this warmth was kid - no wonder I feel safe - maka thought as she looked at her dream , night mare really a black shadow with piercing white eyes glaring into her very soul . A body ripped by her wings in its arms , maka`s wings . Pain hit her body and she whimpered before everything in her vision went black and she was floating .

* 8 hours later *

Kid didn't even notice when he fell asleep but 8 hours later he woke up holding maka in his arms and maka was running a hand through his hair . Kid closed his eyes and relaxed in the feeling of maka playing with his hair , maka giggled but continued anyway - his hair is so soft - she thought as kids hand cupped her face and he opened his eyes . A slight blush crossed his face as he leaned in closer to maka who didn't seem to mind and when their lips were just a hair away kid looked to her as if asking permission , maka nodded and kid closed the gap .

Soul was talking with the other white angels , the girl angels , who at the moment were rubbing against him " I can't believe it , I knew that black winged bitch was trouble " one of the girls said but was silenced by soul giving her a rough kiss . " she just up and ran away what a bitch " another said and the insults continued each earning a ... reward from soul .

Crona was at tsubaki`s house when they felt maka`s emotions spike up but not in a bad way . " is someone ... kissing her " crona asked none of the 2 aware that black star was listening in . " I hope souls not forcing her into something " tsubaki said , " but she's enjoying it " crona pointed out . - What the hell are they talking about - black star thought " then who's maka with if she enjoys being kissed by them " the ninja heard through the wall.

The kiss between maka and kid got more heated by the minute and would have gotten more out of control until maka stopped kid . " not to far right now okay " maka said blushing and gave kid an sweet peck on the lips before getting up and going down stairs . Kid laid down - why did I do that now she hates me - he thought " I DON'T HATE YOU !" Maka yelled from down stairs shocking kid - can you ready mind - / 0.o / kid thought " NO I CAN'T READ MINDS ITS JUST WHAT EVERY GUY SEEMS TO DO AFTER A GIRL STOPS HIM !" Maka yelled making kid smile - Death I really am in love - kid thought .

Soul got back home to find black star waiting by his door and damn did he look pissed . " SOUL WHAT DID YOU DO TO MAKA !" He yelled stalking over to the weapon " tsubaki told he everything " he seethed " angels , fallen angels , and everything you did to maka " he snarledputting his hands around souls neck " I will kill you " black star whispered and a blur of white wings behind him knocked him unconscious " don't mess with angels " soul laughed

Maka heard a knock on the door and kid opened it , maka gasped tsubaki was crying and helping crona support an unconscious black star . Kid and maka helped them in " I'm sorry maka but I had to tell him " tsubaki cried " he went to confront soul and , and " tsubaki stuttered to say the rest " they made him a death angel " crona whispered and maka gasped as kid looked confused " angel? Maka what's going on " kid asked maka looked at the 2 other angels in the room before unfurling her wings " different colored wings , different race of angels " maka said " we're also ... vampires " maka said but kid was staring at her wings . " maka your wings changed " tsubaki said pointing to the wings with 2 white shinagami skulls ,one on each wing - perfect symmetry - kid thought as a groan escaped a pained black star " I'll kill soul " he struggled to get out .


	5. Chapter 5

**I got my WiFi back I got my WiFi back yea well anyway thought I'd treat y'all to a new chapter here we go **

* * *

Kid pov

Maka looked at me then up stairs before walking up the stairs to ... My room ? Crona and tsubaki giggled before tsubaki said to follow maka . Good death damn she scared me she wasn't naked or anything she was just hiding behind the door. When I walked in she slammed the door and forced me to sit in a chair " now listen black star is unstable and the smallest smell of blood will throw him into a frenzy so we need a good cover up story so we can leave town can you help ? " She asked " sure but under one condition " I said " anything " maka beemed " take me with you " .

No pov

" w- what " maka asked completely shocked " take me with you " kid repeated not backing down " nonononononononono you can't come black star will kill you ! " Maka yelled she seemed very stubborn on this topic . " Oh well " kid said smirking that went away when maka brought a book down on his head.

Tsubaki was laughing " baka kid maka will never give in " she could hear rustling from up stairs , " what are they doing " she whispered to herself and then crona spoke up " I believe the question is who is she doing " * silence * Tsubaki and crona couldn't stop laughing it was a rare crona moment [ but come on that was funny if not you at least smiled ]

Kid pinned maka to the wall and kept her there while she struggled

" Death the kid you better let me go "

" only if you let me go to "

" No way in hell "

" Well hell better have a way or else you won't be leaving "

" dammit kid I said no "

" Well that's a problem now isn't it " kid smiled because he knew maka was getting annoyed

Crona and tsubaki went and listened to the conversation

" Kid don't do that ", " maybe we should speed things up " , " hey that's to much "

Crona fell down laughing while tsubaki ran into the room " GET AWAY FROM MAKA-CHAN!" She yelled as her battle cry

* 8 minutes later *

Tsubaki and crona agreed with maka " no kid you can't come black star would kill you and if he does that then ... then " tsubaki started to cry " then tsubaki would have to kill him " crona said " because she took responsibility for him " maka said " we'll than change me " [ how many people saw that coming ] kid said

" ARE YOU INSANE !" Why would you want to be like us , you'd be forced to feel our pain and you'll be hated by every ang- " maka was cut off by kid kissing her * silence * " I don't care " kid whispered into maka`s ear . Crona and tsubaki stared mouths wide open " he just did you why did what huhh " tsubaki struggled to say words " was he the one you were kissing the other day ? " She asked " oh umm yea yea he was " maka Said face a bright red . Tsubaki fainted crona smiled and nodded at kid black star groaned " I'll talk to you upstairs " kid said as maka poked tsubaki [ much like patty did to kid on his first day ]

While kid was walking to his room he realized Liz and patty hadn't been home when he brought maka here or when black star was dragged here then he remembered that they had a mission by Lord death to go to one of the schools in Japan and teach , 1 whole year with out his weapons .

Maka walked in " I can't change you " she said " why not , okay I understand your concerns but I don't care if I feel your pain or if people hate me because at least I have others like me and I'm willing to give up any bit of humanity left in me to be with the girl I love !" ... Maka stared in shock - love - . Kid had the ' oh shit I actually said that look ' and Waited for rejection. [ bet these are annoying you ] maka walked to kid and hugged him before kissing him " , soul resonance " she mumbled into the kiss .

Wave after wave of sorrow , depression , pain , hope , and loneliness filled kid as maka`s soul connected with his . Then he felt a barrier like something was blocking him from feeling more it was fear but what was on the other side ? Kid pushed forward and with every move to get behind the barrier , fear engulfed him . It took a while for kid to realize - this is how maka feels she scared but of what - kid finally pushed to the other side of the barrier and was surrounded by ... love . - love she's scared to love - kid thought as a golden light took the form of maka with her wings circled around her . " This is the easiest way to change you , if you really want to " maka said with a small smile , kid approached her " I want to be able to be with you closer than a relationship ... I want to be like you so I can truly understand You " kid said and maka once again pulled him in for a kiss . After a few minutes maka pulled away and bit kid's neck , she drank a little blood from him and got some blood on her finger . She pulled a feather from her wings and drew a skull on the black feather with kid's blood before holding it to kids soul where it connected to one side and 2 wings grew and circled his soul.

Kid was trying not to scream , it hurt when she bit him , and when the feather touched him . His body was dying , his soul dimmed slightly and maka embraced him as fangs poked out from behind his lips . Kid tried to , he tried to hold himself back from bitting maka but he couldn't and soon he was feeling relief as her blood flowed down his throat which felt like it was on fire . His back ached until maka spread his wings . He stopped drinking to see wings that looked exactly like maka's , skulls and all. Kid felt the urge to bit her again but not for blood .

Kid looked at maka then leaned down and bit the other side of her neck but he licked it afterwards and a scar formed , 2 little marks. " What did I do " kid asked shocked , trying to hide something from maka. " the beginning of marking me " maka said as kid couldn't hold his urges any longer .

Tsubaki woke up and her and crona looked at each other " are they " tsubaki started " yup " crona finished as black star groaned one more time before waking up " what's going on " he asked " you were changed ... into one of us " tsubaki said . Blackstars eyes widened " WHERE'S MAKA IS SHE OKAY !" He asked worried " she's fine she's with kid " crona said as happiness went threw their souls and a small bit of fear disappeared from them. " why did I feel that " black star asked " maka will explain later "

* an hour later *

Maka and kid came back from inside their souls and maka had 2 small scars and her soul was in a forever resonance with kid . If you looked at their souls you would see kids behind makas and kid and makas wings circling makas soul . [ if anyone can draw that feel free to draw it and call it your own ] .

* * *

**well that's chapter 5 hope y'all enjoyed soul being a jerk should be in the next chapter . This story was updated for animewritter808p.**


	6. the true chapter 5

**here's chapter 6 truly sorry for any confusion on the last chapter kid's pov through the whole story **

* * *

Tsubaki and maka were taking care of black star while crona Sat in a corner , I couldn't believe what was happening vampires , hybrids , angels what else didn't my father know about , fairies that come from hell ( epic foreshadowing ). Blackstars screaming brought me back from my thoughts ," WHAT'S WRONG " tsubaki yelled tears streaming down her face " he hasn't had any blood yet " crona said hugging his knees to his chest. Tsubaki looked at maka and she nodded " what is she doing " I asked as tsubaki cut her arm and held blackstars head to the wound. He rolled on the floor [ he collapsed when he screamed ] before His eyes snapped open and he grabbed tsubaki and sunk his fangs into her wrist . Out of the corner of my eye I saw crona lick his lips , " crona , control yourself " maka scolded and crona nodded before maka gave him a sympathetic look and went over to the pink haired boy . " here " she said holding out her wrist , crona looked for permission then sunk his fangs into her wrist . I have no clue why I was so fascinated by this but I was . Angels and vampires in one ... a hybrid and they seem to look to maka before doing anything .

After maka said black star was okay I started asking questions

" Your all hybrids ?"

" yea"

"Have you ever killed someone "

"No"

"Why didn't you tell me you exists"

"Your not supposed to know not even Lord death knows " maka said and I nodded makes sense

" are you okay kid " maka said

" yea I'm fine "

" I'm surprised most newbies are crying out in pain begging for a drop of blood but you did drink a lot so I guess you should be okay "

" So you to are ?" Crona asked

" yes crona kid and I are mated " maka said with a small smile .

Maka looked happy to say that and I wondered why , I went to ask but crona glared at me and shook his head. Weird .

It was the middle of the after noon but it was a tiring day for the girls so they went to bed. Black star was no longer a threat because I became a hybrid as well , crona fell asleep in his corner , his wings acted like a blanket .

Black star sighed and threw himself on the couch I went upstairs to maka's room and fell asleep next to her . I wasn't expecting such a horrible nightmare.

_* dream * _

_I saw maka running through a house trying to get away from something but what._

_Running she tripped over ... MY BODY?! But how I'm right here ,_

_She screamed and unfurled her wings , she took off _

_Something fast and dark shot her down _

_Maka came crashing down and the darkness laughed as they ripped her wings from her body _

_Blood went everywhere as the wings were held to maka's barely open eyes _

_She was crying black tears her face smeared with her own blood _

_It was horrible , and to think this was maka's nightmare _

_She was seeing all this , feeling all this _

_One by one people stared morphing out of the ground yelling at maka _

_" WHY DID YOU KILL ME ! " tsubaki _

_" YOUR NOT AN ANGEL , YOUR A DEMON ! " crona _

_" YOUR THE REASON WE'RE ALL DEAD ! " black star _

_" I SHOULD HAVE NEVER SAVED YOU ! " ...me _

_Soul flew down with his white wings , behind him several other white wings , all female _

_" see she never would have made it without you soul " _

_" stupid bitch "_

_" slut "_

_Maka began screaming as the ground turned to blood _

_" stop it ... Stop It... STOP IT ! " She screamed bringing a knife down upon herself I heard someone scream no _

_Oh right ... that was me ._

Maka woke up crying and I cried with her. I don't know why but I felt like something was watching us . I wish , I wish I would have looked out the window . I would have seen 2 white wings flying away with the same dark figure as in maka`s dream. Maybe I could have stopped a war between heaven and earth . Why didn't I look out the damn window .

* * *

**okay that was chapter 6 and yes I see there was no chapter 2 just say the last chapter was 4 and then 3 the 2 then 1 so technically this is chapter 5 okay .**


End file.
